SEED episode 1: Lunar Cry
by Legendary Dark Knight Dante
Summary: In face of the rise of supernatural threat, Eshtarian Goverment creates a new force to counter: S.E.E.d. .Lowly mercenary Squall is recruited. How will he face this new life?
1. Chapter 1: Observation

Disclamer : Do I really need to say I don't own all that?

The story is Squall centric but other major characters are present. Include characters from Final Fantasy/Kindom Hearts, Metal Gear Solid, Devil May Cry, Half Life…

Some of the original story lines will be more or less present and adapted, the story mixing some.

S.E.E.D.

Special Empowered Enforcement Detachment.

_It was in 2045. Eshtarian government, facing the rise in supernatural threats, decided to form a new special unit dedicated to facing these threats. The unit, approved by the president, was named Special Empowered Enforcement Detachment. It was meant to be equipped with the latest technologies and best equipment that could be found. And of course, no just anyone could join it. Only some particular characters could be part of it._

**Subject 1**:

Codename: Griever

Name: Squall Leonhart.

Unit Role: Field Commander

Blood Type: O+

Gender: Masculine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family antecedents: CLASSIFIED

Skills: Leadership, close combat, firearms, tactics.

Weapons of predilection: Gunblade, pistols.

xxxxxx

It was in a warehouse. A cold, dark, desert warehouse. Two men were standing here. They were almost diametrical opposites. One was a thin weak looking man dressed in business attire in his late forties looking very nervous. The other was tall, lean, dressed in black leather trousers and a aviator coat. His face was also noticeable: Short parted brown hair, cold blue eyes, bust most visible, a scar that went just over his nose in diagonal, just between the eyes. He was also armed: a silver colored weapon that combined the features of a firearm and a sword: the gunblade. The pattern of a lion could be seen on it. The same lion that was on a chain around his neck. He was stern looking, not showing any sign of stress.

They seemed to be waiting for something.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, there was activity outside. Of course the casual observer could see nothing. It was a moonless night, and the place was hardly light. But it was happening anyway.

- _Alpha Leader, this is Bravo 2. Snipers are in position._

- _Alpha leader, this is Charlie one, strike team is in position._

- _Alpha leader, this is Delta 4, we've got vision inside the building. The subject is present._

In the shadows, a man was smocking a cigar. He was old, maybe his late fifties early sixties, but he was still fit. He was a tough looking man, muscular frame, short straight grey turning white hair. Most noticeable was the fact he had a eye patch on his right eye. He wore a grey trench coat and a bandana around his head. He was holding a portable TV set from which he could see what was going on inside the warehouse.

- All teams, only intervene on my order.

xxxxxx

Sokolov was terrified. That was the place where the people who had kidnapped his daughter had given rendezvous. He was to bring the money here and they would give him back his daughter, if all went well. What if something went wrong? What if they also took him hostage to demand an even bigger ransom? What if his daughter wasn't alive?

It was why he had hired that mercenary to escort him. The ransom hadn't left him much money so he had had to call an inexpensive one. Of course, he was glad he had spent the money. The man was professional, calm, almost like a veteran despite the fact that he was only what? Seventeen, maybe Eighteen.? He was barely older than the businessman's daughter. As normal with her age, she still had innocence and a certain optimism that normally defined youth. He on the other hand, looked hardened and anything but innocent. His tone and look suggested someone who had seen the ugly side of life with little of the other.

Suddenly, he saw movement in front of him. Someone was coming.

xxxxxx

_- Alpha leader, this is Bravo three, ten men and a young woman have entered the building._

- All units prepare.

xxxxxx

The men showed themselves. Well, so to speak, since they were wearing masks. The one who looked like the leader moved forward. He started speaking.

- You came. Good. Who's the pantywaste with you?

Surprisingly, the mercenary's expression didn't even change. That was discipline, Sokolov thought.

- I hired him for my security. To take me here.

Sokolov was starting to panic, what if they took the mercenary as provocation? The leader just shrugged. Sokolov was brave enough to speak.

- Where is my daughter? I won't pay until I see her!

The gangsters seemed amused by his question.

- Yes, the girl. Bring her.

Two of the gangers came the ligoted shape of his daughter. They simply let her fall on the floor.

- Anya!

- You'll have her soon. Now, show me the cash.

Sokolov put his briefcase on the ground and opened it. His life's savings, the money off the sale of the house, everything he earned had been sold to pay for the ransom. The ganger moved forward and looked inside.

- Woo guys. Look's like we'll finally be able to afford a nice place! Perfect. Now if you just lie down on the floor while we attach you.

No! They had betrayed him! He should have called the police.

- I wonder how much Shinra will pay for one of it's weapon scientists. Guess I'll soon know. Hans, dispose of pantywaste here.

One of the gangers got out his gun. Suddenly, at a speed Sokolov would of thought impossible, even for SOLDIERS save Sephiroth, the mercenary had got out his gun and aimed the ganger. He pushed Sokolov on the ground and made one shot. The shot hit the ganger in the heart. He didn't even scream before falling.

xxxxxx

- _Sir, this is Bravo 1. Hostilities have opened inside the building._

The man with the cigar smiled.

- Good. Let's see what he can do.

xxxxxx

For a second there, the gangers all looked in disbelief at what had just happened. One of theirs had been shot by that boy with a gun. They should have been faster to react. In that second he had got out his gunblade and charged them while still shooting. Two more had fallen by the time they started reacting. Imprecise shots filled the room from the Ingrams the ganger carried. The few that actually got to him, he deflected them with his gunblade. The leader only realized too late he was at strike range. A slash from the weapon cut through his torso and killed him. The others started panicking, shooting all over the room, one of them fell to his comrade's shots. The mercenary leaped to the closest one and cut his throat. The three last started running away. They didn't go far before falling to shots in the back. In less than 20 seconds, the fight was over.

The mercenary went over the young girl to detach her. Suddenly, from behind him, a ganger screamed.

- DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

The mercenary saw the ganger pointing him with his gun. There was physically no way the boy could survive now and he knew it.

xxxxxx

- Alpha _leader, one of the hostiles is sneaking behind the subject._

The man looked at the screen to see if the subject would see it. After a few seconds he decided the show was over.

- Take him down.

xxxxxx

But somehow, he lived. A hole suddenly formed on the ganger's skull, killing him outright. He fell down on the ground. The mercenary looked instinctively around him to look for the shooter but saw no one. The silence lasted for a few seconds before his client lifted his head. He looked around, probably surprised to be still alive. Then he cried:

- Anya!

The boy crouched and detached the weeping girl who got caught in her father's arms.

- Anya!

She didn't answer, just cried in her father's arms. The mercenary waited before speaking.

- We should leave. The place isn't safe.

- Yes yes, of course.

As they all left, none of them noticed the bullet hole in one of the windows. The bullet that had saved their lives.

xxxxxx

The man with the cigar looked with satisfaction at the three people leaving. He had just found their first recruit.

- All teams, go to extraction points.

xxxxxx

After escorting the man and the girl back home. Squall decided to call it a day and started walking back to his residence. His hands went through the 5000 gils that he had been paid for the mission. That would keep problems away for a small time. He didn't usually get paid that much for a mission, so knew better than to blow it all on ''ale and whores'' like most of his profession did. He would keep it to pay bills and provisions. He arrived to a motel like building and went in by the door.

- You're back late ya know.

The man who said that was a tall and strong dark skinned man. Rajin. He just answered:

- Late mission. I'm tired.

And with that he just went to his room to grab some sleep.

xxxxxx

**Subject 2**:

Codename: Swordmaster

Name: Dante Sparda

Unit Role: Assault squad

Blood Type: AB-

Gender: Masculine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family antecedents: CLASSIFIED

Skills: close combat, firearms, martial arts supernatural adversaries.

Weapons of predilection: Two handed sword, dual handguns.

**Subject 3**:

Codename: Darkslayer

Name: Vergil Sparda

Unit Role: Assault squad

Blood Type: AB-

Gender: Masculine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family antecedents: CLASSIFIED

Skills: close combat, magic, martial arts supernatural adversaries.

Weapons of predilection: katana, offensive spells.

xxxxxx

It was late at night. The room seemed dusty and hardly kept. All objects one would expect in a living room of a small studio was here. Chairs, TV, jukebox, pool game, music instruments, desk. There were also some unusual objects: trophies of unnatural creatures on the walls, diverse weapons. At the center was a desk with a half eaten pizza on it. And Dante was on the chair behind the desk, eating the pizza. He was on guard this night, he and his brother alternating in case clients called during the evening. It was midnight.

- Two more hours until bed time.

Until then, he was watching some South Park that was passing on late TV. It was either that, or adult movies with the risk of someone coming in and seeing him. At best it would make the clients run away, at worst, create awkwardness with his brother. The bastard was having a good night's sleep right now. How he envied him.

He lost his train of thoughts when someone came in. Dante looked at him. The man was 50-60 and looked like some sort of war veteran. Eye patch, short straight hair, bandana, black trench coat, he had it all.

- Good evening. Would you happen to be Vergil or Dante Sparda?

- I'm Dante. So, are you a customer?

The man smiled as he walked around the room scanning it's contents.

- Sort of. I wish to give you an invitation, for you and your brother. You might find it will lead to an interesting opportunity.

With that he simply let a piece of paper on the desk before leaving.

- I bid you a good evening.

Dante took the piece of paper and looked at it by curiosity.

Midgar Army HQ.

25th Tears Point.

Show this invitation to the guards.

xxxxxx

**Subject 4**:

Codename: Black Mesa

Name: Gordon Freeman

Unit Role: Field Scientist

Blood Type: B+

Gender: Masculine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family Antecedents: Classified

Skills: Field Science work, technology manipulation, trained with use of Gravgun

Weapons of predilection: Handgun, gravgun, crowbar.

xxxxxx

- Easy now, easy.

Gordon was moving materia with the gravgun. They were experimenting with a new kind of material that was known to be particuly unstable. It was more powerful but had a habit of exploding if overused. Their job was to figure out why.

- Temperature of material 25°C, energy signs normal for the moment. I'll just initiate the activation sequence.

The microphone in his ear rang.

- Gordon, experience aborted. Some men want to see you.

xxxxxx

**Subject 5**:

Codename: Exeter

Name: Irvine Kineas

Unit Role: Sniper

Blood Type: AB+

Gender: Masculine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family Antecedents: Classified

Skills: Firearms, sharp shooting, observation

Weapons of predilection: Sniper Rifle, shotguns.

xxxxxx

- Release the hostage, and we can guaranty you life.

The madman just laughed hysterically. His laugh was blood chilling. Despite his appearance, he was extremely dangerous like 10 police officials had already found out the hard way. Irvine was trying to get a good sight on him but the woman he had as hostage was blocking the view. Despite that, Irvine could see his looks. He was dressed like a clown, some sort of strange costume from centuries ago.

It had gone like this, the mad man, who was identified as Kefka, had entered in this Wutaian restaurant and had taken everybody hostage. He had no weapons, but had very powerful magic skills that made him extremely dangerous. Some of the hostages were already dead, he having killed them in some order only a mad killer could understand. Some police officers had then charged, hoping to stop the bloodbath but had only made things worse. They were now all dead, some burned to ashes, others frozen then broken like ice, others electrocuted to frizzle. It made his stomach turn thinking about it. After that, he had killed even more hostages, some children. After that, the intervention force had arrived and secured the perimeter. There was no way this son of a bitch was leaving. He was on the roof of the building opposite, his sniper rifle aiming at the restaurant. He could see it all, the restaurant, the police barrier, the crowd of relatives and curious onlookers, the media reporters having found the subject for tonight's new. It disgusted him that people were benefiting from this tragedy. He could see the negotiator with his megaphone trying to talk the killer out of it. Of course he knew it wasn't going to work. They were to keep him busy until the promised SOLDIER unit arrived. They would be able to take him down.

The killer started letting a sardonic laugh out.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, you are nothing but insects! You will all die! You'll see.

And then he broke the poor woman's neck. At that moment, Irvine tried to take a shot, but the killer moved too quickly in cover. He didn't press the trigger. He then saw them. SOLDIER operatives on the roofs. Their faces were obscured but he could make two carrying large swords.

xxxxxx

- _Cloud, Zack, on my order, prepare to intervene._

Cloud felt pressure, this was his first real mission as SOLDIER but he toughened it out. The stakes were far too high to let that get the best of him. It he failed, innocent people were going to die, and that he couldn't let happen. He and Zack positioned themselves next to the glass roof. They would get the bastard from there. All they needed was the signal.

- _GO GO GO!_

Cloud and Zack both jumped through the glass roof, their armors protecting them from the shards. The second they both landed on their feet Zack yelled as Cloud was charging.

- Every one get out!

People started fleeing as the two SOLDIERS initiated combat with Kefka.

- HOW DO YOU WORMS DARE!

Kefka was furious and started shooting fireballs all over the room. Cloud rolled over to avoid one while Zack got hit. Cloud went berserk and started striking at Kefka with his buster sword. The maniac dodged it with uncanny speed which was leaving him increasingly frustrated. At least some good was coming out of it as the maniac was too occupied with him too bother about the hostages.

Cloud suddenly felt pain all over his body as a lightning struck him. He fell on the ground, the pain being far too great. He was going to die. Kefka was charging another bolt, and with Zack down, no one could save him. Dying on his first mission…, at least he saved some people..

xxxxxx

There was fight inside the restaurant and Irvine turned the infrascope of his rifle on. He could see the fight, but it was going too fast for him to be able to target. On the plus side, people were going out to safety. Then the remaining SOLDIER fell on the ground and Kefka approached to finish him. Big mistake, Irvine had now a clear shot.

xxxxxx

Cloud awaited for his death but it never came. As if of divine intervention, the killer suddenly stopped, some sort of disbelief on his face before falling down. Cloud raised immediately and checked him. He was dead, a bullet hole in his head. A sniper had saved him Cloud realized.

- Zack!

Cloud immediately went to check his friend. He was lying there, a terrible burn on his armor. He kneeled to check for pulse and was relieved to find out that he was alive. His armor must have saved him. Officers and medics bursted in the building. Zack was gonna be healed Cloud knew.

xxxxxx

Irvine looked with relief at the scene. The nightmare was over. He felt regret that so many people had died before Kefka was put down. Police simply wasn't prepared for that kind of shit, he knew it.

xxxxxx

**Subject 6**:

Codename: Paramedic

Name: Quistis Trepe

Unit Role: Medic

Blood Type: A+

Gender: Feminine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family Antecedents: Classified

Skills: Medical assistance, CSI, Coronary

Weapons of predilection: N/A

xxxxxx

The patient was on the operating table. He was a mess. One arm missing, guts opened, blood everywhere, it was a wonder he was still alive. She started the fixing. The heal materia in he arm shinned as she was healing bit by bit the patient. She often had to replace different parts of the body before applying the materia.

- What happened to him?

- Fiend attack Quistis. The poor guy hardly had a chance. The bugger got shot down by police but he was already in a sorry state by then.

- How could this of happened? Isn't Midgar supposed to be safe from such things?

- The way I heard it, it popped out of the sewers. Don't expect it to stop, the way I heard it from colleagues in the border, this is becoming less and less infrequent.

xxxxxx

**Subject 7**:

Codename: Solid Snake

Name: David Haiter

Unit Role: Covert Ops

Blood Type: B-

Gender: Masculine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family Antecedents: Classified

Skills: Infiltration, espionage, firearms, CQC

Weapons of predilection: Silenced Pistol

xxxxxx

He was stealth, he was silence, he was like the wind itself. The guard in front had absolutely no idea he was there. Snake slowly approached and was about to grab the guard when a snap sound could be heard. He looked horrified at the broken branch on the floor as the guard turned back and noticed him.

- Hey!

Snake didn't wait and punched the guard in the face knocking him down. His victory was short lived when he heard the alarm. He was another guard had pressed the switch and was aiming him. Then the lights went on.

- Bad news Snake. You're dead.

It was Colonel Campbell's voice. He could now see the observation deck of the training area.

- Stupid branch.

xxxxxx

**Subject 8**:

Codename: Otacon

Name: Hal Emmerich

Unit Role: Technology and weapons expert

Blood Type: B+

Gender: Masculine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family Antecedents: Classified

Skills: Weapons engineering, technology info

Weapons of predilection: N/A

xxxxxx

Hal was entering parameters for the testing of the new Railgun weapon in prevision of the weapon's testing. If it worked, this would be the boost he needed for his career as well as a progress for science. He heard the door of the techlab open and turned to see who was coming. He then recognized Dr Sokolov, the supervisor of the project, looking in a far better mood than over the last week.

- Good afternoon sir.

Sokolov turned to him with a smile.

- Indeed Emmerich it is a good day. My daughter is once again safe.

- Safe from what?

Sokolov sat next to him, a serious look on his face.

- My daughter had been kidnapped by gangsters and they wanted me to pay an exorbitant ransom. I had to sell everything I owned for it.

- Hyne, this is terrible, why didn't you warn the police, or even the Turks for that instance. That's their job right?

- I couldn't take the risk. So I hired this mercenary to protect me during the transaction. It was ghastly, they betrayed me. If it weren't for that mercenary's skill I would almost certainly be dead, and so would Anya.

- At least, you didn't need to pay.

He laughed a little.

- How true Emmerich. So, enough about my life, how is the Railgun advancing?

Hal went on his computer and showed.

- I'm inputting the last data and then it will be ready for the test.

- Excellent, Ms Scarlet will be very pleased with this.

- I most certainly am.

They both jumped when they heard her behind them. Shinra executives had a habit of sneaking on their employees which made everyone jumpy. Snoozing on the job was guarantied to make you fired.

- Ms Scarlet, a honor to have you in our lab.

She chuckled a little. Hal found it cute. Secretly he had a crash on their boss. Tall and lean figure, blond hair, black eyes, she was one of these deadly beauties.

- It is a most pity we will have to let you go Dr Emmerich.

Hal nearly had a heart attack at that moment. How could they fire him? He was a good employee, never arrived late, no discipline problems, good results. Maybe were they going under budget cuts like the space department.

Dr Sokolov intervened for him:

- With all due respect Madam, Dr Emmerich is my best element, firing him would be a … problem for the department.

She chuckled again.

- I'm afraid you misunderstood me doctor. Dr Emmerich is not being downsized. He is to be transferred in another… department, on a contract that could greatly help our company.

xxxxxx

**Subject 9**:

Codename: Lady

Name: Mary Ann

Unit Role: Heavy weapons and demolition

Blood Type: O-

Gender: feminine

Date of Birth: CLASSIFIED

Family Antecedents: Classified

Skills: close combat, heavy weapons, firearms, explosives

Weapons of predilection: SMG, rocket launcher.

xxxxxx

The demons thought she was easy prey. So they approached her without caution. What a mistake from them. The black haired woman, who almost looked like a girl scout took out a SMG and started spraying bullets at the closest scythe carrying demon. He disintegrated into sand. They others looked surprised, obviously not expecting that. They charged at her, The head one looked even more surprised when it realized it was facing a bazooka. The look on it was priceless as the rocket came out and sent it flying with its friends. The explosion destroyed them all.

She simply smiled and said:

- Welcome back.

_Status report: The subjects have been selected. Recruitment measures have been engaged. _

_Starting phase one._

Interesting beginning huh? Note for the Cloud fans, he has a relatively minor role in the story not because I don't like him, but I have something different in mind for him. Ditto for other FFVII characters who will not be introduced until a sequel of this story (that is already in my head). Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2: Recruitment

**S.E.E.D. Chapter 2** : Recruitment

It was late morning. Squall had overslept. Not surprising considering the night he had. Another late night patrol with Zell, Rajin and Fujin. Don Corneo wanted to annex this district to his underground empire. Seifer had told him to stick it in his ear. This district belonged to the Disciplinary Committee. Although it could be considered like a gang, it didn't go into any of the activities gangs normally did. They didn't steal, murder, kidnap, or any of this. They were just there to ensure no other gang came in. They were a sort of private militia one could say. The slums of Midgar were a dangerous place to be. It was ruled by gangs. Neither government nor Shinra even cared about the place. The Disciplinary Committee was a way to stop the crime and violence dominate this sector of Midgar. It was Seifer who had had the idea first, and he was quickly followed be others. First his cronies Rajin and Fujin, then others from the orphanage such as Zell, Selphie, Vivi and him. They had used the old orphanage as HQ once Matron died and it closed down. Social services didn't find the place fit enough for children. He couldn't really disagree. Matron had been the only good thing about this place. The care she brought to them compensated for the poor material conditions. After that, when deciding on their fate, the residents decided to stay and live in the place. They had no place else to go. They weren't qualified enough for good jobs and so, had to find whatever they could get. The Committee was an effort to make life better for them.

Seifer was the leader of it, and Squall, despite their rivalry, didn't see any reason to contest. He did a good job.

Squall rose up and got dressed. He would see if he could find some job to bring in gil. He arrived downstairs where Zell was practicing against a punching ball.

- Morning Zell.

Zell stopped punching the bag and turned to him.

- Hey Squall! Selphie said you got mail. Looks important.

- Probably some opportunity to save one's soul by joining Yevon.

- Nah, said it looked official, maybe taxes.

- All right, I'll look.

Squall went to the mailbox and rifled through the letters. He finally found the one for him. Zell was right, it looked important. He recognized the seal of the Eshtarian government on it. It also said Department of Defense. He opened the letter and read it.

- Zell, tell Seifer I'll be out today.

Squall was directed by two soldiers to the right room. He had been rather surprised to be conveyed to the local army HQ. Was it for some sort of job or something?

Once he was in the room; some sort of presentation room, he took a look around. There were already a few people inside: Two white haired men who looked like twins but dressed drastically different: One wore jeans and a red coat. That was it. He didn't have any shirt under it. His brother was dressed rather more elegantly, some sort of nobility garment. Their attitudes also seemed opposed, whereas one looked very serious, the other one was laid back and had his legs resting on the seat in front of him. The others mostly looked more normal, there were two scientist looking men at different place, both with glasses, but only one hade a beard and straight hair whereas the other one was shaven and had middle parted hair. There was also some cop with a ponytail at the back. The last man in the public looked rough and Squall supposed him to be some sort of a commando or something. There were also two woman. One was black haired and looked just as rough as the commando while the other was blond with glasses definitely not someone who had grown the hard way.

They also looked at him, apparently scanning him in the same way. They didn't seem to know any more than him on the situation than him. He didn't bother to ask and just took a seat.

A voice suddenly spoke:

- Now that everyone is here we can start.

They saw coming in the room some sort of military officer. He had short straight white hair, the military kind. He also had a bit of a beard. But most noticeable was the fact he only had one eye.

- I'm sure you are all very anxious to know on why you have been summoned here today.

He looked at the laid back red coated man.

- Or at least a little curious for some..

The wall behind him opened and revealed a giant screen.

- Whoa, I want a TV like that!.. OUCH! You meany..

The man in red had just got a tap on his head by his stern looking brother. A few in the audience tried to suppress smiles.

The screen showed the ministry of defense logo.

- Let me present myself, the only name you will ever know me by is Big Boss. That is my codename and the only that you will ever hear. You have been summoned here for a very specific reason.

He pressed a button on a remote control and the screen displayed a movie. It first started with various newspaper cuttings, all with specific articles:

''Fiend released in Kindergarten, 31 dead, Mad Yevonite slaughters Ronso Tribe, Crazy clown mage takes restaurant hostage, …. And the list went on.

- As the more perceptive of you noticed, there has been a rise in supernatural related threats. The media is all over it, debates are taking place, but that is just the tip of the iceberg.

The screen then showed a diagram that was rising… a lot, a lot more than what media showed.

- President Loire has decided to keep things under wraps as much as possible. The real rise is even greater than the public is informed of. But of course, he has decided to actually do something about it. A new force is being formed, a force specialized in dealing with that sort of threat.

The cop in the room rose his hand:

- Isn't that rather a job for SOLDIER? I can see where this is going, you want us in that crack squad. Wouldn't it be more practical to just form a SOLDIER detachment for that?

- Yes, I can understand your surprise mister Kineas, but the MOD has opted to form a new force overall. A force that would recruit from different sources. The intent of this force is to gather a team of experts that will have support from other forces. It is for a… pecking order thing, this force would have theoretical command on the field.

The woman with glasses raised her hand:

- Why us? I can understand you wanting that cop and these others who strike to me as combatants of some sort, but I'm a doctor, not a soldier. I have nothing to do in a… crack squad as this gentleman pointed out.

The officer simply stayed in place, answering casually.

- This team is not strictly an assault squad, it also needs experts: Medical, scientific, and engineering. The greatest issue with this type of enemy is the fact info is low on them. The role of this force would also be to collect and analyze data. Chances are also, we'll need medical help at some point.

The small crowd was considering the words and their application. It left Squall in deep thought. If he was here, it meant they were planning on hiring him, probably as muscle to the squad. Chances were he wasn't the only one amongst that group to be thinking that. He noticed the two twins in a discussion, apparently trying to figure if joining was a good move.

Squall thought it was time to ask the question most had in mind but none dared voice:

- So you want to hire us for your new force.

- That is correct, Mister Leonhart.

- You obviously have a motivation for us. I don't know for the others but I can't afford charity work.

He couldn't here what the soldier had said but lip reading showed something like: ''He's got guts''.

- Let me detail the offer. If you join, your work will be to face threats of supernatural nature. You may sometimes act alone, like you will sometimes have support from other forces such as SOLDIER, police and others. I won't hide anything, the job is hard, demanding and obviously very hazardous. But then, that's why most of you were chosen in the first place. You already have experience against that shit. However, that doesn't mean we are not training you. Brace yourselves for a training of equivalent level of what SOLDIER gives. The next six months will be hell for you. Wake early, lots of exercise, training, lectures.

The red coated man laughed a bit:

- And that's supposed to motivate us?

- I'm a soldier, bold direct, honest. I'm no politician, I don't do non full disclosures and whatever they call that kind of crap. It's elemental courtesy. What I've described is pretty harsh, but there is a good side. You will have a good salary plus hazard pay. You're fed, lodged and all that at the taxpayer's money. The retirement plan is great and don't neglect the fact that with all that training, if you go private again, you can raise your rates quite high on the merc job market. Note too you will have access to the best equipment. Brand new toys just waiting for you. If that's not enough, ask yourself what the next attack of supernatural nature will be. The country needs that force. Hell's gonna break lose and we need to be ready for them.

Squall could tell Big boss wasn't fucking with them. He was the honest sort of guy, sort of a modern version of a knight or samurai with his warrior code of honor. Squall almost wondered how that kind of person could still exist in today's world.

- It's your call now. The contracts are on the table, take it or leave it. Now's the time to decide. Take your time to decide.

People in the room took time to think about it. The two brothers were in a frantic discussion while the two scientists and the doctor were talking on their side. Squall thought about the job. If the claims were correct, then he had financial security for the rest of his life. On the negative side, it would be more dangerous than his current job, up until now he had only faced punks and a few minor fiends. This was the next level. It didn't scare him too much. He hesitated because of Seifer and the others. Leaving them would mean letting them down. And Squall wasn't someone who let people down. But then, with the salary, he could help them in his way.

It took him time to notice the police officer had sat next to him.

- Well, that's a tough decision.

- I guess so…

The guy looked friendly, brown hair in a ponytail. He gave Squall the impression of a Casanova in a cop suit.

- I've faced some of this shit myself. I had to snipe a crazy mage in a restaurant, the bastard had already killed some hostages as well as some of my colleagues. He also nearly killed two SOLDIERS. Got him with a headshot, the SOB. It's getting worse everyday. If I can help that I will. I couldn't look myself in a mirror if I didn't. I thought joining the police was the best way to help people, but now, I see my skills can make an even bigger difference. I might be able to save more lives.

It took some time but little by little. People went and signed in. Squall was the last to take the pen and sign. He had just got himself a better life he thought.

The years to come would prove him entirely wrong as he would discover the painful way.

That chapter was not as long as the first one but don't worry. The others will probably compesate.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Goodbyes

S.E.E.D.

Chapter 3 : Long Goodbyes

Squall was on his way back home. Well not for long anymore. He would soon leave the place for good. He was thinking about it. The old orphanage had been his home as far as he was able to remember. He had been an abandoned child, probably one of many in Midgar. The only parental figures he had ever had were Edea Kramer, or Matron as the children would call her, and her husband Cid, the director of a close by school at the time. Thanks to him they had been able to get an about correct education up to high school. Then it was up to the closest one which was full of gangs. Seifer and him were quick to form a protective gang around the orphanage children. They were considered easy prey to gangers. Seifer, Squall and the others were glad to prove them wrong. The gang was nicknamed the Disciplinary Committee back at school because it was doing that job. How ironic, school had done its job to teach them their future calling, vigilantes. They never had the money to do studies and hadn't managed to get grants due to their origins. Most of them did either mercenary jobs or whatever small jobs they could find, that cumulated to the Disciplinary Committee. It wasn't really a job, cause it didn't pay, but was as demanding as one. They had to constantly fight off other gangs the most problematic one being Don Corneo who was on a campaign to annex all of Midgar's slums. And frankly, none of them wanted the 'progress' he was bringing. Racket, drugs, prostitution, gang law, they were fighting that. Sector 7 was the last haven of piece in the slums.

He finally arrived at the old building. He entered it. Selphie was guarding the entrance. She was happy sort of girl who could never seem to lose her smile whatever happened. She had a positive effect on morale with her parties and things despite always soliciting help for them. Her yellow dress, green eyes and brown hair made her look like an innocent girl but her nunchaks had left more than one in agony.

- Hi Squall! Everybody was wondering where you were gone all day. You have a habit of disappearing.

- I was at a job interview.

- A job. Tee Hee! Did you get it?

- I chose to take it. But it implies a couple of things. I need to talk to Seifer about that.

- He's in the office. He looks worried. Things are looking hot.

Squall walked towards the office room. Rajin was guarding the entrance of it.

- I need to see Seifer. I've got a job but there are a couple of things I need to discuss with him before.

- You can go in. Seifer's annoyed ya know. Be careful.

He went in the office and found Seifer going through maps and photos. He was a tall blond man with short straight hair. He wore a white trench coat with red crosses on it. It gave him a crusader look. He also had like Squall a scar on the top of his nose. A gunblade fight they had when they were both drunk. They had a friendly rivalry but one knows how alcohol could make people do dumb things.

- Ah puberty boy, you're here.

- Yes, I've got a job.

- Good for you, always brings money to repairing that place.

- There is however one problem.

Seifer lifted his head from his plans slightly worried.

- What is it?

- It's for the army. They're forming a new special force and they recruited me. It involves leaving this place.

- Oh fuck! So you're leaving us. Listen Squall, as painful as it is for me to say that, you are quite indispensable to us. Corneo's getting cocky and we need all the manpower we can get.

- It's not entirely bad. They're paying big bucks for the job. And the old agreement still works, half of what I get goes here.

- Better be big for us losing you.

Squall casually showed Seifer the pay slip. Seifer's jaw dropped in view of the some. He then took a fake critic look.

- Well, it's not like you're that necessary. You can go but the money better come in!

- Monthly transfer. Hope you don't blow it all quickly.

- You know me, ale and whores.

Squall knew Seifer was kidding. Despite being rivals they were friends. Squall knew he would be missed.

- On a more serious note Squall. I have a last favor to ask of you.

- The least I can do. Name it.

- Don Corneo is having a big assault planned for this night. He's hiring mercenaries from all over town. He wants to take us out and by that I mean not at the zoo.

- I'll be there. There is no way Corneo is settling here. We fought for that place and we're not giving up.

- That's the Squall I like to hear.

xxxxxxxx

_Meanwhile at the Love Planet:_

For the first time of his life, Dante was at the VIP zone of the Love Planet. The drinks were better and the girls were more friendly. This is the life, Dante thought. A few years in this army job and he would be rich enough to afford that kind of stuff every day. Hell, he could even move to the pizza. In the luxury. Goodbye slums! Goodbye gangs, goodbye.. Enzo!

Enzo Ferino called him entering in the room.

- Yo Dante, got a job for you and your snob bro.

- Sorry Enzo, I'm out of business, found a good contract.

- Not as good as this, Don Corneo is hiring for a job. Wants to derat one of the sectors. He doesn't like competition. He pays big for it.

- Not interested. This is my last night of freedom and I'm going to enjoy every bit of it.

- Night of freedom?

- Yeah, I got recruited to join an army crack squad.

Enzo started busting in laughter.

- You, in the army! Come on Dante, you gotta be kidding me!

- Look at the pay slip.

His eyes almost came out of their orbits.

- Wow, but still. I wished I could see that. You in the army, that's gonna be funny.

xxxxxxx

Quistis was clearing her stuff from the locker room. Up until now, she fought becoming a doctor was the best way she could help people. Healing and treating them had being her calling so far. She had never understood those who joined CSI or coronary. The people there were already beyond help, they were dead. She wanted to save lives to make the world a better place. The army was the LAST place she expected to find a job. They killed and thought, despite the sweet talk of protecting piece and all that. The army's job was to kill for whatever power was over them. And yet, she had elected to join it. How paradoxal!

But the presentation had convinced her. The rise in ''supernatural'' threat was costing many lives, and if what the soldier had said was true, then that force would be able to help against that. They would save lives. Still, a part of her felt like she was betraying her oath. Never harm anyone, that was the oath she had undertaken. But then, as she understood it, she was one of the ''experts'' of the force. She wasn't actually going to do the fighting. Yet, her conscience kept nagging her.

xxxxx

Windows and doors shut as the crowd of gangers made their way through the street. Everyone could guess what they were here for. They were here to take the place for Don Corneo. They were armed with a variety of weapons: guns, clubs, baseball bats. Any normal person who stood in their way was in for a world of pain. But then, the Disciplinary Committee were hardly normal people. They grew playing rough.

They came too, the whole team: Seifer, the leader with his Hyperion gunblade, flanked by Rajin and Fujin his most trusted lieutenants. Behind him were the rest of them: Squall holding his revolver gunblade, Zell with his fist cuffs, Selphie with her nunchaks, and Vivi, with nothing but his spells to protect him. He seemed like the most harmless of the troop, and yet, his spells had wrecked havoc more than once.

The two groups faced each other, each defying the other to dare move. The scene could of looked like a suspense scene from a bad western but their staring contest was broken by the arrival of someone.

- Yo! Does anyone know how to get to Agni street from here?

The voice indicated well that whoever said that was quiet drunk. One had to be not to run away from the street.

- Oh! Hey…. Damn, what's your name, guy in black?

Squall turned to look at the drunk person and recognized him. It was one of the twins who was now part of this force, the one in red. Obviously the man remembered Squall. Seifer turned to him.

- WTF?

- He's one of the others who is doing what I told you about.

The leader of the opposite gang wasn't happy of the interruption.

- Get out of here punk, if you know what is good for you.

- Huh.

It apparently took him a few seconds to realize what was about to happen. Squall could see him registering the weapons carried by both sides.

- Ohhhhh, I get it. "Come out and Play". Hey blacky, need a hand with them?

One of the gangers tried to aim him. It didn't do him any good. His head got pierced by a bullet. Squall only realized now the man had a gun hidden behind his back. His expression now was focused and alert. The drunk think must have been a lure.

- OK guys, time to go to work!

The red man took out a second handgun and started spraying bullets all over the place. Both gangs dived for cover in face of the lead storm that had just been unleashed. Squall started to understand how he got selected.

- Friend of yours Squall?

- Future colleague actually.

The comity jumped out of their covers and raced towards the pinned gangers. The man in red understood and hold his fire. The onslaught was deadly efficient, the opponents rose up only to be met by ready weapons. One got cut by Fujin's shuriken while his companion received an ice shard from Vivi. Squall and Seifer both arrived in the middle of the confused gang and reaped their way through. Squall did his kata, the Renzokuken in the middle of them, taking one out with each blow, pulling the trigger at the exact moment the blade hit causing far bigger damage than a normal blade. Meanwhile, Selphie and Zell were bludgeoning the hell out of two other gangers and Rajin was beating senseless a heavy gunman.

By the time it was over, the comity had barely received a scratch. On the other hand, Corneo's cronies were good for eating daisies from the roots. The guy in red walked towards them, apparently happy with himself.

- That was one good party.

Squall looked down and suddenly realized he had saved their lives, the gangers were four times the comity's number. Hadn't it been for the bullet cover, things would have gone very ugly. Seifer advanced to the man.

- Well ,I have absolutely no clue who you are…

- Call me Dante.

- Ok, Dante, you were quite a big help in this. I'd like to thank you. I take it you and puberty boy know each other.

- Not a lot. We only met this morning. Were at the same job interview.

Squall thought it was time to shut him up before he divulged something top secret.

- Enough info Dante. I remind you everything about the job is "need to know".

- Ah yes sorry. I'll keep my big mouth shut. Just one question before I find home, what's your name, apart from puberty boy?

- Leonhart, Squall Leonhart.

- Looking forward to seeing you at the job.

And with these words Dante left them heading for his place, wherever it would be.

They also walked back to the orphanage. Zell made an interesting remark:

- Well, Corneo wont be annoying us for some time. When it'll be known we've beat the crap out of so many guys, the volunteers for his next rip here will be little.

Seifer just burst out laughing at Zell's remark.

- Hey, puberty boy, way to leave with a bang hey!

xxxxxx

Stay tuned for the next episode: Training day. How will our heroes cope with the hard life of the army?

See next episode to know.


	4. Chapter 4: Training Day

S.E.E.D.

Chapter 4: Training Day

The recruits were on stand in front of Big Boss. They had been transported from Midgar by helicopter towards this military base. None of them had any clue where they were. All they knew was this base was in the middle of forest covered mountains. The base wasn't all that big. Barely a dozen of small buildings, not counting the guard towers that were around the base. Snake mentally made note of the disposition: The base was protected by concrete walls with barbed wire on the top. The sentinels were dispersed around the base, covering it all. He could identify a comm. center by the antennas and satellite dishes on the top. 5 barrack building were also lined on one side of the base. On the other side of the small alley were the medical station, the mass, the supply building, and a couple of other buildings he couldn't determine the exact role yet.

There were other men in the base: guards in the sentinels and patrolling, but also people in the distinct black uniforms of the SOLDIER. Snake guessed it was one of their legendary training centers. Snake understood that they really meant business when they said they were training them. They were about to do what was reputed to be the most difficult military training in the world. Snake was a little apprehensive about it but remained fairly confident that he could succeed. He wasn't however so sure about some of the others here. On one side their was the two twins, the scarred man, the black haired woman and the ex cop who looked like they knew how to play rough, but on the other hand were the two scientists and the female doctor. How could they expect them to survive the training?

Most of them had let their baggage down. They had been authorized to take some personal effects with them. For most of them, it had been weapons, judging by the shape of the containers. The most noticeable one was the rocket launcher the black haired girl had taken. It was quite impressive and bulky. It was unusual for recruits to take customized weapons, but then their unit wasn't a usual one either.

With Big Boss were three other men. The first one was a SOLDIER sergeant by the gallons he had. He had dark skin, a black moustache and an expression that said he was in charge. The two others were SOLDIER grunts. One was blond and had spiky hair whereas the other one had dark hair that was combed towards the back. They both had huge swords on their backs.

Big Boss addressed himself to them.

- Recruits, we are in the official SOLDIER training base. This is where you will be doing the first part of your official training for the next five months. This part will be purely military and physical training. You will learn to run, shoot, sneak, fight, survival and all these skills. It is obvious that these skills will be required for your calling.

He paused for a few seconds, before continuing.

- Some of you might not feel capable of going through such a rigorous training. Rest assured that this has been taken in account. I must warn you that it is very demanding and potentially lethal if you are not careful. Now, let me do the presentations. This is Sergeant Johnson, official SOLDIER trainer. He will be in charge of you during that period. These are his assistants 1rst class Strife and 1rst class Zacks. Sergeant, they are all yours.

Sergeant Johnson walked forwards a bit and then started speaking.

- OK recruits. My job is to turn you dandy, soft, slow city dwellers into fully operational soldiers. Believe me, this is going to be my biggest challenge yet. I don't know why they chose you guys for whatever they are planning to do but frankly, you aren't the sort of people we usually have. But then, they promised me a big paycheck if I manage to do the job so I'm going to give it a try. Do try not to get yourselves killed stupidly during training. That's the formal bit, now you all have thirty minutes to unpack our stuff at the barracks. Building 4 for guys, 5 for girls. You will have to bring your weapons into stock for security reasons. Beer and guns don't mix well, and I know some of you guys will want to play macho. After that, training starts. Didn't think you could get away for the evening I hope.

There was a general groan from the crowd. It was already 6pm. Big Boss was apparently amused by their reaction.

- You better get used to it. I'll be seeing you in 5 months times. Enjoy your stay here.

To that he then went back to the helipad. Leaving the recruits with the sergeant.

- Still here? Go to your barracks. By the way, you've got uniforms, put them on.

xxxxxx

- Boy, I bet he never gets invited at parties.

It was Vergil's brother's opinion on the situation. What did he expect? It was the army. Vergil had the uneasy feeling Dante hadn't really thought that through. Vergil found the fact funny. The three that will be probably really suffering will be the two scientists and the blond woman. Vergil didn't even understand why they bothered with them. Sure, experts would be useful, but in field they would be heavyweights. He really hoped they wouldn't bother HIM too much. He had no time for the weak.

He was organizing his stuff. His katana: Yamato, lied against the wall. He would take it to reserve once he was done with unpacking the rest. His brother Dante had taken out his sword

Rebellion and his guns Ebony and Ivory. He took a look around to see what the others had. The dark clad scarfaced boy had a hybrid weapon: a gunblade. He could see it was very well crafted and looked after. The others hadn't taken anything. He just knew the black haired woman had a heavy weapon. They probably had relied on standard issue weapons so far. It disgusted Vergil to think he would probably be forced to do the same.

- Your average drill sergeant simply. The one I had at the police was pretty much the same. You learn to get used to them really quick. They bark a lot and tend to have sadistic tendencies. Don't give him any reason to cast his attention on you.

The group just continued unpacking, each imagining what the grim future months would look like.

xxxxxxx

- OK you sissies, from now on your life is gonna be hell. You will be put through the most gruesome, hardening, exhausting, sadistic training that is legal in this country. Well, that's the official version. Couple of things we don't talk about to the press, but, you get the gist of it. To survive this, you will need all your wits, all your strength, all your willpower, but also, you'll need to work as a team. You're each specialized in something, that means you will need the others no matter how much you think they're a bunch of weenies.

Why did Squall have the impression the message was for him?

- You will face some trials in teams. If one fucks up, you all fuck up. That's the rule. I read your files and saw how much a bunch of dysfunctional sociopaths you are. So, to start the fun, see these lorries?

They could hardly miss them.

- They're gonna take you at the other side of this mountain. Your first task is to find your way back home.

Oh Fk!

xxxxxx

And the lorries let them in the middle of nowhere with a few boxes of supplies. And that was it. For a few seconds, the group stood there, not really knowing what to do. Quistis thought she might as well break the ice.

- Maybe we should start by checking what they left us. It's better than standing here until the sun comes back up again.

- Good idea but may I suggest a slight alteration to this? Now would be a good time to introduce ourselves. Might seem dumb but I don't know anyone's name yet.

It was the guy with the ponytail who had pointed that out. He wasn't wrong with that. If they were going to spend so much time together, they might as well get to know each other.

- I'll start. My name's Irvine Kineas. I was a sniper in the police SWAT teams. I'm good with long range weapons and intervention missions.

One of the white haired twins went second.

- I'm Dante and he's Vergil. We had a business in kicking fiend and demon ass until they came with the job. I won't bother with explaining what we're good at.

Quistis decided to have her go:

- My name is Doctor Quistis Trepe. I was a surgeon at Midgar Hospital.

- I'm David Haiter, mot people call me Snake. I was training for SOLDIER for infiltration but got mutated here.

- Mary Ann, demonhunter, that's all you need to know.

- Hal Emmerich, I worked as weapon designer for Shinra. They moved here and I'm not sure exactly why.

- Gordon Freeman, was a physicist that is trained in the use of hazardous materials. Have vague ideas of what they want with me.

The last one to speak was the scarfaced boy.

- Squall Leonhart, mercenary…

It didn't sound like he wanted to talk much. Like the other woman and Dante's brother. Three sociopaths, oh great. Freeman started opening the boxes and others extracted them. By the time they had organised the stuff, it was already pitch dark. Dr Emmerich went through the items.

- So we have…

He turned on a flashlight that helped people see around.

- One flashlight.. three actually, three portable tents, some MRE, water reserves, utensils, medical kits, ropes and that's it really. Your basic camping gear.

The one who referred to himself as Snake spoke next.

- It's the basic survival training. They dump you in the middle of nowhere and tell you to find your way back home. Nothing really exceptional. Didn't expect it to happen so early however.

Squall spoke next, in a monotone way:

- How far are we from the base ?

Dante answered in his own way:

- Too far away to be back by midnight if that's what you're thinking. We've been one hour in the lorries, so it's gonna be a pretty long trip back. Might as well camp here for the night.

The group unanimously agreed to that, people either confirming or staying silent, that Quistis took as a yes. Emmerich, her and Gordon were installing tents while Ann, Leonhart, Snake and Vergil were gathering firewood. The rest were sorting gear and preparing a campfire. Most people were getting to know each other, her included.

She was happily discussing with Gordon and Hal.

- So Gordon, you didn't tell where you worked before joining here.

- I use to work in Dr Odine's research lab. I was under Dr Kleiner's supervision. We studied various strange materials that were brought from various sources. It is rumoured some come from another world.

Both other scientists went woo at his revelation. He worked on interesting stuff.

- Explains why they took you, guess the grunts will be finding weird stuff to analyse.

- Hey, I resent being called a grunt!

All three were surprised by Irvine who had sneaked on them during their conversation.

- They others might do more than resent if they hear you.

- Aren't you supposed to make a fireplace?

- Done, waiting for the rest to bring wood. Can't do much without wood.

Quistis found him a job.

- Then you can help us with the tents.

xxxxxxxx

10 minutes later, they were eating around the fire, like on some camping trip. Dante had quickly made the comparison.

- Aww, they forgot the marshmallows. That sucks.

- I'm sure the good sergeant will be glad to give his apologies once we get back, brother.

So that Vergil had a sense of humour. One less sourpuss to worry about Irvine thought. Still left Squall and Mary. These two had the social skills of black widows. Irvine took a mental note not to flirt with the Mary girl. Sounded like suicide.

Snake seemed to like the food:

- Don't know what your complaining about, these rations are quite tasty.

- You got weird tastes…

- Should hear about Big Boss, the rumours say he really loves snakes for his meals.

- Wonder what they taste like?

And so the crew went on with their supper, exchanging stories, biographies and such.

Sorry for the long wait, I've been having a extreme authors block. Should get better now.


	5. Chapter 5: Walk in the woods

S.E.E.D.

Chapter 5: A walk in the woods

The rest of the night was hardly something she expected of military training. Dante had started singing camping songs soon joined by Irvine, Snake and the two techies. It was a living nightmare for the rest of the team that felt like dying after the fifth go at "It's a small world after all". Scarface had excused himself from the fire, claiming to be checking supplies. Why the hell didn't she think of that herself ?

The ironic part of her mind told her this was maybe some training in preparation of the horrors they would face. Surely after that, nothing could scare them, right ? Surely not her that was sure. She had been hunting demons for more than a year now. Ever since…

- Anyone know some good marching songs ?

She, Squall and Vergil simultaneously yelled : "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!". Dante jumped from surprise at the hostile reaction he had had. It was morning and the group had started walking their way back to the base. Considering the trip was going to be long and exhausting, their was NO way she was going to go through that again. Squall and Vergil were of same opinion apparently.

- Ok ok, no need to be so short tempered.

The band simply went on with marching. Half an hour later, Hal simply asked what most were wondering.

- At the risk of sounding like a kid in the car on the way to the beach, how far do we still have?

- I'd have to say we have for the rest of the day, at best. That's if we don't meet obstacles. Knowing my luck..

She shared _Snake_'s lack of optimism about the hike. There was bound to be trouble. At least, it would only last a day..

(One week, lots of hurts, 553 camping songs, and a rise to the ethereal skies of vulgarity later..)

They had made it. They were back at the base. They just walked in, awaited by Sergeant Johnson and the two other SOLDIERS. The grunts were trying very hard not to laugh out loud while the sergeant was asking them in a humorous tone:

- So, what took you so long soldiers?

Hadn't it been a direct superior, she could have killed him for this. The whole team was completely down, tired, wounded, ragtag, and very pissed off. Vergil simply grumbled:

- …cking shortcut…

- Go to the showers and then show up to the mess, we'll be telling you about your time table for the next months.

The team simply headed for their buildings, Squall saying:

- Lets promise never to speak of this again..

All of them answered: "Agreed".

xxxxxxx

30 minutes later, they were in the mess waiting for the sergeant's announcement. They were all in an abysmally bad mood. Even good hearted Irvine and Hal looked like wanting to get their hands on something to kill. No one else will ever know what happened during that week, EVER.

Best not to think about it, Gordon decided. What happened happened. Nothing short of time spells of electroshock therapy was going to erase that.

Johnson and the two other spiky haired SOLDIERS arrived in the room and posted themselves in front of the wall board.

- You have just beaten the record time in getting here! By that I mean no one has taken that much time to come back here.

The group was very tempted to kill him where he stood. Only sheer willpower (or the two gigantic swords the SOLDIERS carried) preserved them from doing so.

- But your case is not too desperate as you all made it here alive and without any limbs missing. There might still be hope for your lot.

He took a dry marker pen and started writing on the white board.

- So, this is how it's gonna be every day for the next months. Awaking at 06:00, showers, and dressing. Breakfast at 06:30 in the mess hall. Then it'll be fitness class for the whole morning. Running, push ups, weight lifting, if you're trying to lose weight, ladies, now's your chance. Then, at 13:00, lunch, followed at 13:45 by shooting practice and weapons drill until 15:30. After that, its close combat training : martial arts, brawl, swords, you name it, we're gonna teach you all that stuff. At 19:00 you get supper then you have the rest of the evening to yourselves. Sleep is at 22:00. That of course, is subject to modifications if I fell like doing some special training. You know the stuff, night fighting, combat simulation… Oh, and just so you know, we don't do weekends here.

Johnson briefly looked at his watch before going back to the squad.

- Seems it's supper time now. Enjoy your meal!

xxxxxxxx

So, for the next few months, their whole life consisted of:

Physical training:

- 57, 58, 59, 60.

He had finished his pushups. To that, Hal fell on the ground completely drained of all energy. He was soon joined by Sergeant Johnson who had his usual sadistic smile.

- Well well, looks like you finished your pushups. You made a valiant effort there soldier. Only a truly sadistic and evil being would ask you to do 200 more for the fun of it.

- Urrgll, thanks sir.

- So, do these other 200 now!

Weapons training:

Irvine and Dante were on the shooting range competing against each other. Despite the fact that the whole squad was trained to use them (even Vergil who absolutely hated them), Dante and Irvine were the definite experts in guns. While Irvine was into rifles and shotguns Dante was a wizard with handguns, especially dual handguns.

- Irvine, I bet you 15 gils you can't shoot a smiley on a target at 100 meters.

- You're about to lose 15 gils. I wasn't a sniper in the police for nothing.

Blam! blam! blam! blam! blam! blam!

The automatic target mover brought it back, showing a smiley made of bullet holes.

- DOH!!!

Tactics:

The sergeant was showing a tactical map in the briefing room. The squad were on chairs looking at the map.

- There's an enemy bunker full of five enemy soldiers holding it. What do you do?

- CHARGE!!!!!!

- FIRE AT WILL!!!!

- Aye aye aye aye aye…

More physical training:

- Come on you morons. We only have 20 miles left to run cross country!

More weapons training:

Cloud and Zack were standing in the centre of the ring. Around them were the whole future squad completely KO.

Occasionally some rest periods:

- Food, glorious food, wonderful food…

- Shut up Dante.

- You're a sourpuss, Squall.

But after a lot of efforts…

Sergeant Johnson was addressing to the now fully trained squad. They were standing like real soldiers, straight in their uniforms.

- OK, I'm real crap at good buy speeches, so I'll make it short. When you arrived, you were a real sorry bunch. 5 months later, thanks to my work, you are now something that vaguely looks like a SOLDIER. But I have to say, you're not full blooded SOLDIERS yet. Sure, you have all the training, the skills, the tactics and that stuff, but there's something you haven't got yet and that is experience. Sure, you've had a few kills before for some of you, but you haven't seen war yet. Survive your first battle and you'll be a soldier. So my last order is simple: kick ass to whatever the government had planned to have you kick ass, and come back alive to brag about it.

He saluted the squad that promptly saluted back. Big Boss then addressed everyone present in the room.

- Good work sergeant, I couldn't have hoped better results from anyone else. Now, troops, the first phase of your formation is finished and the second one will begin. But first, you have a one week permition to recover and prepare for the second phase. I highly suggest you take full benefit of it as the rest of the training will be even more demanding.

Part of the crowd gulped while Zacks and Cloud whistled in surprise at the announcement. Gordon wondered just how on Gaia the training could get any worse than what they just went through.

Saying their goodbuys to Cloud and Zacks (with whom they became pretty good pals), the squad moved towards the helicopter heading to Midgar.

xxxxxxx

The squad was in the helicopter, they were getting close enough to Midgar to see it from the windows. Dante looked at the window.

- Cool, will be the first time I'll get to go on the doughnut.

- For Hyne's sake Dante, it's the pizza.

Quistis asked the fatal question.

- Why do you call it doughnut?

Vergil groaned, Dante would give his dumb explanation.

- Was in a Simpson episode. The one where the family went to Midgar. Homer keeps calling it the doughnut. Bart keeps correcting him saying it's the pizza.

Hal laughed:

- Ah yes, that episode was excellent. Almost laughed myself a hernia.

Irvine redirected the conversation to a more short term subject.

- So guys, what you're planning to do with that week?

None of them seemed to know. Big Boss butted in the conversation.

- I just like to remind you that you were paid during the training period.

Dante looked interested.

- How much?

_Meanwhile, in Wutai…_

Yuffie was happily training with her shurikens, when all of a sudden…

- WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

- What the … ?

_Back over Midgar…_

Everyone stared at Dante with big eyes and disbelief. Squall was the first to reprimand him.

- Are you out of your mind to shout so bloody loud ?

Mary went second.

- I think I'm deaf, thanks a lot.

- Sorry guys, I've simply never had that much money before. Do what you want, I'm going to Gold Saucer. Anyone want to tag along.

Big Boss smiled.

- Might be a good chance to know each other better.

Irvine took an announcement tone:

- SEED is going to the Gold Saucer.

And before anyone could protest, they were all going to Gold Saucer.


End file.
